villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Molly Schultz
Molly Schultz (circa 1980-2013) is Devin Weston's lawyer and right-hand woman. She appears as a supporting character and the tertiary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Role in Grand Theft Auto V Working for Devin Weston As Weston's lawyer and trusted lieutenant, Schultz often handles the contacts between Weston and the three protagonists. She is later ordered by Weston to take and store a copy of a film (Meltdown) produced by Michael De Santa and Solomon Richards to her flight; where it could eventually be destroyed somewhere offshore. Despite Solomon's pleas to finish the film first, Molly takes the film anyway and leaves. Unwilling to surrender his first movie after all the work he put through to make it, an enraged Michael chases her down to Los Santos International Airport to Devin Weston's personal hangar; where he finds her being chased by several cop cars when she drives over the runway at top speed (which in real life is extremely dangerous). In her paranoia, she also drives under incoming planes landing and taking off on the runway; with several police cars getting knocked out of the way due to Molly's dangerous driving. Death Schultz then arrives at Devin Weston's personal hangar and tells the cops that Michael is trying to kill her (when he really isn't). Michael then chases after her, and she attempts to escape by running to a jet in Weston's hangar. However, despite the warnings of Michael and an airport worker, she is accidentally sucked into the jet's operating turbine and chopped into gory, bloody shreds. Michael then picks the film up and escapes from the cops. Enraged with Molly's death, and convinced Michael murdered her, Devin has Merryweather Security kill Michael's family. Trivia *Schultz is one of the two female antagonists in the entire Grand Theft Auto series the other being Catalina. *Schultz is one of the few characters to die in an accident (in her case she was sucked into a jet engine) rather than being killed by someone or something. *It is implied throughout the game that Molly is in love with Devin Weston. In Weston's Lifeinvader page, Schultz invites Weston to spend the night in her house. Franklin also says that Weston will not fall in love with her, no matter how hard she tries. Trevor is enamored with Schultz, but she in no way returns his affections. *Schultz is one of the only two antagonists to die in an accident the other is Frank Tenpenny. The major differences are Tenpenny being the main antagonist in San Andreas whereas Schultz serves as a secondary antagonist. *Her age is unknown but she is likely younger than Devin Weston, the three protagonists, Lester Crest, Steve Haines, and Dave Norton but older than Andreas Sanchez. Category:GTA Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Lawyers Category:Rich Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mature Category:Master Manipulator Category:In love villains Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Villainesses Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Killjoy Category:Damned Souls Category:Obsessed